The Truth Of A Dream
by WAG2002
Summary: Spoilers for 'Out Of The Blue' - Will and Helen struggle with what they think is reality, so why does it all feel so wrong?


Just a little one shot based around the episode 'Out Of The Blue'.

* * *

><p>He was married, a successful doctor and soon to be father, so why was he dreaming about his neighbour? Will could not shake the feeling that Helen meant more to him than just someone who lived across the street, much more. The dreams that he was having were getting more frequent and intense. And what was that shape he kept seeing? Why was he seeing it even when he was awake? Something was definately wrong.<p>

She was a successful painter, an independent woman and hopefully soon a divorcée. So why was she thinking about her neighbour, a man she hardly knew yet felt she knew intimately. So many things felt wrong to her, so many things that she countle explain. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or the nightmares, either way she needed answers.

* * *

><p>Looking at the medicine bottle she knew it was wrong. Why did it say Helen Druitt, she knew she had married John, knew she once signed her name like that, so why did it look so wrong to her now?<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke from that horrid dream the last person she wanted to see was John on her doorstep, yet here he was offering her what she always wanted. There was a part of her, a small far away part that liked what he was saying, wanted what he was offering yet she knew it was wrong. Everything felt so wrong.<p>

"You need to choose your true happiness" he had said to her, that was much easier said than done. There was so many things she needed to sort out, so many things rushing through her head.

* * *

><p>Another strange dream and this time he knew he wasn't alone. He didn't see her, as such, but he could feel her, he knew Helen was there as well. Seeing the pain on Abbys face when he told her tore at his heart, yet he couldn't deny what he had felt. He needed to see Helen.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up on the sofa she knew more than ever that this was the lie. No dream could feel that real, feel that intense. All she wanted to do was get out the water, save herself, save Will.<p>

* * *

><p>Fitting those paintings together helped him remember, remember what he wasnt sure, but he knew it was important. The more he stayed awake the faster his dreams faded. It was clear that Abby didn't get it, she was clearly worried about him but he was fine, well at least he would be when he could solve what this symbol meant.<p>

Having Abby say she loved him should have made his heart sore, she was his wife, the mother of his unborn child, so why did it fell like he was betraying someone else? He knew that this life was the wrong life but it was hard to explain that to Abby. He knew he wanted to be married and he knew he wanted a family one day so why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

><p>As Helen diagnosed Abbys preeclampsia something felt right. The need to help people, having Will there by her side, helping her, that's what they should be doing. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing. They were both scared of what this meant, yet certain more than ever that suburban life was not there life to live.<p>

* * *

><p>They made tea together, working as a team, like they had done it a thousand times before. Yet Will had never been in her kitchen.<p>

"I'm not the psychiatrist" she said to him. That was important to him, he knew it was but for now it was just another piece of the puzzle.

And why had Will called her Magnus? They both knew it was right, it felt right yet Helen had never told him her maiden name, had she?

As he began to explain his theory to her, she joined in, more than that she agreed with him. The flow of conversation was quick and easy and seeing the smile on her face made is heart leap.

"I need to show you something" he said taking her hand and walking across the street to his house. She didn't protest at the touch, why didn't she protest she hardly knew the man, yet there hands fitted together perfectly.

* * *

><p>As they shared there stories about there dreams he saw it again. Helen had a certain look, a smile, when she had figured things out. Pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting together.<p>

Will explained his theory and though she didn't agree with him she certainly didn't disagree either. This life felt wrong to him in so many ways, and he knew she felt the same. He reached across and took her hand "We're not crazy" he said looking her deep in the eye. She smiled at him again, no this wasn't crazy, her idea on the other hand, now that was crazy.

* * *

><p>They woke together in Helens house, confirming their theory, that this was the dream state and that lab, were ever it was, that was the real world, that is were they should be.<p>

"I think in order to escape we have to completely reject this life" Even has the words escaped her mouth she knew it was crazy. To escape your life there is only one thing to do, you must die.  
>"How do we know for sure which one of these realities is real?" Will asked, but already knew the answer. Being married to Abby might have been something he thought about once, but that was a while ago. Life for him hade changed recently and the more he thought about it the more he knew he needed to back in the real world, back with the person he truly loved.<br>"Beyond bad dreams and a gut feeling, guess like everything it's a leap of faith" As Helen looked at him this world seemed more like a dream than ever before. She knew were she wanted to be, she knew were she needed to be, she just had to find her way back there.

There plan was put in motion but as soon as they got in the car Abby and John were there, appearing as if from no were, trying to get them to stay.

Will looked at Helen, he took her hand in his "Magnus" he said simply and as there eyes locked, they knew what must be done. Helen put the car in reverse and spead away.

* * *

><p>Helen and Will woke in the real world with a jolt, both happy to be back, both happy to see the other was well, yet really pissed of and angry as to why they were begin held hostage.<p>

Helen was ready to kick Vergil St Claire to the other end of the room, especially when he said they had been there three days, but that's she saw Henry and Kate at the top of the stairs.

Henry and Kate took them to a room were they explained exactly what had happened to them. After being attacked by a very large abnormal they got hit with some for of venom from its mouth. The spray was a drung that messed with your mind and as Virgil was close he had offered to help.

Will notices the markings on the creature "not crazy" he said to Magnus "So you did all this to save out minds?" Magnus said turning to look at Kate.

"Yeah, we captured the creature, but you to were, like, out of it" Kate replied.

Vergil explained exactly what the water baths were for and how they had helped with Will and Magnus recovery. He also explained that his machines could have an effect on the dream world so certain parameters were input to help create the perfect world.

"Guess you to don't like living in bliss" Kate said.  
>Will looked at Helen "not really bliss" he said<br>"That sounds interesting" Vergil said "care to explain"  
>Helen and Will both looked at him "for research purposes only of course" Virgil added.<br>"Um…I was married to Abby we had a baby on the way, but nothing felt really" Will said "It was like it was everything I ever wanted just not with the person I wanted it with"  
>"interesting" Virgil said smiling that was more to that story than Will was letting on he could tell "these two here said you and this Abby were a thing thats why she was included"<br>"not any more"  
>"Dude, I'm sorry why didn't you say anything?" Henry asked<br>"it's a long story"  
>"Magnus, what's your story?" Virgil was just being nosey now<br>"I was a painter, trying to get divorced from John, had a cat named Henry"  
>"Scratched my car a lot" Will added smiling<br>"Cute little thing thought" Helen added  
>Will shook his head "Monster more like"<br>"Oh Henry you were a cat" Kate teased  
>Helen continued "I had the same feelings as Will really, nothing really felt right, I drank coffee for god sake"<p>

Helen and Will shared a look before asking the others to explain what they had missed over the last couple of days. It was clear that they needed to head back to The Sanctuary fast.

"Do you mind if we have a moment?" Helen asked the other "There are some things I need to discuss with Will"  
>"Sure" everyone agreed and left there two friends alone looking at the worm.<br>"Guess we needed to be trapped, again, to see our way forward" Helen said.  
>"I didn't need to be trapped, Helen, I've known for a long time what I wanted" Will put an arm around her.<br>Helen rested her head on his shoulder "Its good to be back, isn't it?" she said. "Although the no stress life not chasing things all day, was kind of refreshing"  
>"Speak for yourself, I was a surgeon dont forget, a very high stress job."<br>"True"  
>There as moment silence as they enjoyed just being with each other.<br>"Told you we should have told them" Will finally said smiling.  
>"Told us what?" Kate said from behind them.<p>

Will and Helen turned round slowly, Will dropped his arm but Helen found his hand. "Now that is a long story" Helen replied.


End file.
